


Five Years Ago

by Hoshisuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshisuki/pseuds/Hoshisuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Dean Winchester had completely disappeared from Castiel's life. Cas never understood why his best friend had left him, and neither did anyone else. Captivated by Dean, Castiel hasn't had the boy off his mind since. Now, two months after Dean had enrolled into his senior year of high school, Castiel is finally confronted with the need to speak with him again, thus changing his life forever.</p><p>(Highschool AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean you Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleatoric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatoric/gifts).



> Hopefully this isn't as boring as it seems,  
> I'll try and update a second chapter,  
> but in the meantime, enjoy some Destiel and an Angry Cas.

Having a “crush” was just about the dumbest thing he could possibly have invested in. It wasn’t fun, having a miniature heart attack every single time that person walked into the same room. It was pathetic, at the very least, to know that someone had such control over your feelings. It was the type of infatuation that just made a person angry, upset with themselves that they could even think about that other person. It was even more sickening to think that he was in love with such a complete asshole and total loser. Dumbass was the word that came to his mind whenever he thought about his “crush”. It was something he was never really planning on acting on, and just kept underneath all the deeply repressed emotions. The only reason he hadn’t gotten over such a dumbass, was that he had a crush on him ever since he had moved into the house across the street. Except, that was now over five years ago. The dumbass had just packed up and left one year, and had now returned just for the last year of high school. What kind of a person even did that? But he didn’t have the time to think about such dumb trivial things, he needed to focus on school, on life, and on his family situations. He had one more year, and then, off to college. 

Dean, Dean Winchester. 

That was the dumbass’s name. It was a simple name, the type that rolled off the tongue easily. It wasn’t hard to remember, and it wasn’t anything particularly special. It was a name of a boy who was just something else. The name seemed like it could belong to any average person, but no, it belonged to him. Just about as un-average as you could possibly get.  
Just about everyone at the school shouldered the guy. They all wrote him off as just the average douchebag. He would walk into a classroom, hit on all the girls, sass to the teacher, the type that everyone secretly hated. He wasn’t popular, he was actually hardly ever seen with anyone and half the students had figured that he skipped a lot. He was dumb, reckless, hated, annoying, and pitiful, but Castiel could not get him out of his head. 

Maybe it was the cold getting to Castiel, or maybe it was just his excessive thoughts towards the boy seated behind him, but he suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He pulled on his jacket anxiously as he felt Dean’s desk bump into his. Castiel wasn’t a particularly anxious or nervous person. He had a boat load more friends than Dean did, and as far as being popular, well he was at least a little bit more. 

Castiel was the second youngest, with 2 older brothers and one younger. Both his older brothers were successful people, and so Castiel was expected to do the same. He wasn’t dumb, he was smart as hell and was the top of his class easily. He was going places, so why did he worry so much about the dumbass Dean? Just because all that had happened five years ago?

Dean was knocking his shoes into the back of Castiel’s chair legs, it was subtle but annoying. Castiel had half a mind to turn around and hiss something sassy at the Winchester, but his voice got caught in his throat. He mentally slapped himself for being so intimidated by Dean. No one else was, no one else gave a crap about Winchester. Why should Castiel? He shouldn’t give a damn either. He pulled on his jacket, as if that gave him strength. He contemplating what speaking to Dean would mean. He hadn’t spoken to him of course, as soon as he heard about the Winchester he made it his day to day job to get as far away from Dean. Another hit to his chair made Castiel’s usual peaceful face turn into a frown. Was he hitting him on purpose? Of course, Dean had to sit right behind him, of course it had to be like this. Castiel ran his hand through his dark hair, as he rolled his eyes in anger. He’d been thinking about how he would talk to Dean if the chance ever arrived, but he wasn’t prepared to talk now. His heart almost gave out completely when a particularly hard kick to the chair sent Castiel flying forward. Okay, that was it. 

“Hey … uh, do you mind not hitting my chair?” 

It came out a lot meeker than he had hoped. It was meant to be a whisper, but he still didn’t want to sound like a lost little girl. Castiel bit his lip as his eyes met with Dean’s. Green, green as hell. Frustration built in Castiel’s stomach as Dean gave him the dumbest look ever. Which, much to Castiel’s anger, turned into a cheeky smile that just screamed sexy. 

“Ah, sorry Cas.” 

Castiel seized up, his hand gripping onto his jacket furiously. Did he? Did he just call him Cas? His stomach lurched, it’d been five years since anyone had called him “Cas”. No one in his family called him “Cas”, none of his friends called him “Cas”. No, he had always been Castiel. The only person in the whole world who had ever called him “Cas” was Dean Winchester. He wouldn’t allow his heart to skip a beat, he wouldn’t allow his face to turn red. He just quickly turned from those green eyes, and let the ramblings off the teacher flood over the whispered conversation between the two boys. Dean shifted back into his seat, as if nothing had happened at all, while Cas tried his best not to look like he had been shot in the chest. Cas glanced over his shoulder and met the green eyes once again, before turning his head slowly. He….remembered? 

It had been months since Dean Winchester had showed up in town for the second time. It wasn’t a huge deal, but in the smaller town that Castiel lived in, it was news. A lot of people knew Dean, or at least knew his family. He had a reputation, and when the family disappeared over five years ago, people talked. Stories about how the family was a part of some gang, or that the family was running away from the government, circled the town. 

Castiel had been especially vulnerable to these stories. Dean and his younger brother lived across the street from his family, or at least they had been five years ago. Castiel had been friends with Dean, maybe even best friends. They went to school together, they were mischievous and reckless and they had the time of their lives. Five years ago, Castiel had to take in the fact that his best friend had just left him, no message, no explanation, just left. He eventually got over it, after a lot of anger and years of sadness. And now, after five years and two months of complete silence, Dean Winchester had the nerve to just say “Ah, Sorry Cas”. 

Castiel chewed on the inside of his cheek and let all his thoughts swirl in his head. Of course, he’d been pissed that Dean hadn’t talked to him at all, but he wanted something at least a little closer to the heart than just a “sorry” and it was an apology for hitting his chair! Maybe Cas had gotten a little over his head, and maybe he had been thinking about this reunion being perfect for too long, but he wasn’t about to let Dean just say that to him. 

To Dean’s relief and to Cas’s great surprise, the bell rang throughout the school. The teacher dismissed the class and the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and voices flooded the classroom. Castiel felt his chair bumped forward again as Dean grabbed his bag and moved to stand. Dean stood up quickly, obviously avid on getting out as quickly as possible. He said something to someone to his left then picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Castiel watched him for a second, his inner anger getting at him. Dean wasn’t just going to leisurely throw Cas off, Cas had meant something to Dean even if it wasn’t the same way Cas felt about him. Cas could hear the distant calling of his name from a friend across the room, but he ignored it. Dean moved forward and stepped past Cas’s desk. 

In the few seconds Castiel had between Dean being in his reach and Dean being out of it. He had to make a choice. Would he decide to stay like he was, with his friends, with his normal life, or would he choose to chase after Dean Winchester, and never have the same life that he had before? It could have been the cold, or it could have been his excessive love for the boy, but Castiel made his choice right on the spot. He reached out quickly, and grabbed onto Dean’s arm, and he refused to let go. Dean was startled for a second, but just as the classroom seemed to come to a complete silence, Dean turned and his green met Cas’s blue. Anger and a mixture of confusion was set across Cas’s face as Dean’s seemingly innocent on met his. The two remained like that for what seemed like ages. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going Winchester?”


	2. Confliction

He was fed up. Completely fed up with Dean Winchester. 

Castiel had hoped that Dean would just sort of shrug and give him a brief explanation of how the government was after the family, or how he’s under the witness protection program and his real name was Alfred or something. No, Dean just sat there. It was an awkward silence, something that made both of the boys’ skin crawl. 

Dean knew he was in trouble, he could feel it in the air. He hadn’t really spoken to Cas, hell he hadn’t even looked at the guy at all. He should have said something, anything to him, but he just couldn’t find the words to explain himself. The two walked side by side in awkward silence as Cas fumbled with the earbud he had shoved into his ear. He tried to think of something to say, as if the music was giving him muse. 

Dean didn’t even question Castiel when he gave him the stern look in their classroom. He knew Cas, or at least he had known him. There was only a few times Dean had been given that look, and he knew it meant trouble. Castiel had gotten up out of the classroom in silence, and Dean followed, knowing that if he tried anything he would have the shit beaten out of him.

Truth is, neither of them had no idea what they were doing. They just followed the weird thoughts in their head that told them ‘hey, maybe it’s destiny?’. Dean hardly had anything better to do anyway, and despite his Dad probably being pissed as hell at him, he felt an obligation to Cas. And Cas held onto the odd feelings and hopes that maybe this would work out like a story book.

It was almost completely silent as Dean lazily followed, with his hands in his pockets, taking in the familiar routes and roads. Cas shuffling along awkwardly, half regretting his choice to confront Dean. 

Dean was a lot bigger than Cas was, and Cas had no idea who Dean was really. It had been five long years and he knew that his thirteen year old best friend was now an eighteen year old man. It was probably his deep rooted feelings that stopped him from considering the fact that Dean could be a serial killer. Instead, Cas bit his lip and endured the sickening silence, half hoping Dean would make a dumb comment. 

“So, are you taking me to Gabe’s?” 

Cas winced, his voice was deeper now. He honestly had no idea where he was going, and had only been traveling down this road on instinct. Cas looked up at Dean’s face, it was normal and professional looking as usual. He always had that casual look on his face, as if nothing could possibly phase him. It was annoying. Half of Cas’s emotional status had been “borrowed” from this dumb kid, and it was no wonder Cas had the emotions of a rock. Not to mention that five years ago the dumbass had basically broken his heart. 

“It’s Gabriel.” 

“So that’s a yes then? And since when do you call him Gabriel?” 

Castiel turned and gave him a look of disgust. Dean returned with a look of confusion. Had it really been that long that Dean had been gone? He’d seemed to have missed so much. Cas returned his focus onto the road ahead of him, making sure that he wouldn’t be hit by any cars and kicking rocks on the pavement. 

“Once Dad left, Michael sort of took over the family and it became Gabriel. No one calls him Gabe anymore. And I’m not Cas, it’s Castiel, Dean. So quit it with the dumb nicknames.” 

Castiel had no idea why he was telling Dean this. It wasn’t like Dean needed to know, or had any reason to know. It wasn’t as if Dean could be considered “part of the family” anymore. 

Dean’s hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Cas firmly by the shoulder, pulling him backwards. Cas yelped in pain as he suddenly flung backwards from Dean’s strength. 

“Wha- What the he-?!” 

“What the hell, to you!?” Dean growled angrily stopping Cas in his tracks. Cas almost coughed up his lungs as he wasn’t expecting the Winchester to suddenly burst out in anger. He gripped his shoulder tightly and gave him a stern look. “Has it really been that long, that you’ve come to hate me so much?” 

Cas struggled out of Dean’s grip, and stared at the foreign, older face of his once friend. Why hadn’t he just stayed to himself? Why didn’t he just let go of these insane feelings for a person he doesn’t even know anymore? Cas’s fear suddenly shifted in the pit of his stomach, and turned into anger. 

“What the fuck Dean!” He shrieked. “Did you think I’d just forgive you after you ditched me five years ago!?” 

It came out harsher than he had expected. 

“Well then why the fuck did you tell me to come here with you for!? I thought you wanted to go get fucking ice cream or some bullshit like that not just sit here like a whiny bitch.” 

Dean didn’t mean it. 

“Well maybe I would have just liked an explanation. Maybe, I just wanted to know why my best friend left? Was I really that worthless to you? You were all that I had back then, you broke me.” 

Castiel’s voice had cracked as he said those last words. It was pathetic really, having a domestic out in the middle of the street, but the two months and five years of keeping all those bottled up feelings inside started to become old. 

It suddenly turned silent and Dean was staring at the ground, as if he had something to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Cas stood idly in the street, his arms across each other like some angry wife. He wanted answers, he had wanted answers for the longest time. A sick feeling crept up inside Castiel as he pondered over his words and stared more at Dean’s face. It was dumb, speaking so quickly, but he didn’t want to miss the chance to speak to Dean. As if on queue, Dean looked up at Cas, his usual casual face was pinned with anger. He grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him forward and down the road. 

“Cas, you can be dumb, and you haven’t changed a bit since you were fourteen. Still a baby. I can’t give you an explanation now, but I do need help with that Trigonometry, and I know you’re smarter than me. So maybe we can just start over and become friends again?” 

He didn’t really know what to say. He was pissed, and upset, but he really just wanted to be with Dean, and the hand wrapped around his arm had a sick warmness to it. Castiel couldn’t tell whether it was just his dumb ideas, or whether it was how innocently charming Dean could be, but he followed the dumbass without question. 

The question gnawed at Cas’s brain as he walked up the street to his house, ‘What happened five years ago?’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short,  
> I'll try and write a longer one for next time.  
> And thanks for all the kudos u w u;;  
> I'm new to all this and it's really nice to see people like my idea.


	3. Cas, you nerd.

The road was steep, and the lines of houses grew less and less clumped. Castiel always walked this road from school, Ever since he had turned sixteen had the rights to choose where he lived. The thick trees started to part as the two boys stepped onto a rock driveway, a house was revealed under the thick foliage. 

It was exactly the same as Dean had remembered it. He suddenly had flashbacks of when he and Cas built a makeshift ramp and how Cas broke his arm when he flew off the bike. And he also remembered how Gabe had laughed so hard as Cas cried and thought he was dying, and how pissed Michael was. 

“Hey, Cas, is Michael still around here? Or does he stay at the main house?” 

Cas straightened up suddenly at his eldest brother’s name. He bit his lip then relaxed a little. 

“No, he doesn’t come over here at all anymore. He’s busy Dean.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

The two boys marched up the old, half-broken steps. Castiel pushed the door open and motioned for Dean to come inside. It wasn’t a large house or anything, but it was nice. It was almost exactly as Dean remembered it from his childhood, but it was only missing one thing. 

“Gabriel! I’m back from school!” Castiel yelled before walking towards the stairs on his right. Dean hesitated for a moment, looking at the random photographs pasted on the walls. Pictures of fishing trips, camping trips, vacations and roller-coasters ordained the wall. It was funny seeing a young Cas with a smile stretched across his face, or screaming in utter fear on a roller-coaster. Castiel paused on the stairs and rolled his eyes. 

“Leave those alone….” He said embarrassed. “Come one Dean let’s just go do your homework.” 

Dean suddenly leapt backwards three feet as a head poked out from what he assumed was the kitchen doorway. 

“What the hell!? Castiel? You brought a boy here?” 

Cas’s face lit up in utter terror and his face turned a deep red. He rushed down the stairs and shoved his older brother into the kitchen. Dean stifled a laugh, as Gabriel’s face was shoved out of sight. Seconds later he reappeared. 

 

“Dean Winchester? Like, that Dean? The Dean Dean?” He spoke to Castiel. Cas just nodded anxiously. Gabe stood up straight and gave Dean a surprising glare. Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable as Cas hid behind his brother. 

“What the hell are you even doing back in town Winchester?” Gabriel questioned, confused on both that and why he was now standing in his own home. 

“Uh… Well I just wanted….” Dean trailed, suddenly feeling intimidated for the first time in forever. He looked to Castiel for help, but he was uselessly standing behind Gabe. Gabriel stood there looking at the winchester for the next few minutes. Letting Dean squirm in awkward silence, Cas absolutely no help. 

“Nah, I’m just joking. You’re welcome here whenever Dean. Just don’t go leaving and breaking my younger brother’s heart again alright?” He walked up to Dean and hit him across the head. Cas gave Gabriel an angry look and hit his brother on the shoulder before grabbing Dean on the arm. 

“Come one Dean, let’s just go before this old man get’s all reminiscent and starts talking about ‘the good days’” 

“Ouch!” Gabriel said, returning back to where he had been before. 

“Thanks Gabe!” Dean said as him and Cas moved upstairs. 

“Dean, it’s Gabriel.” Castiel hissed under his breath, correcting the Winchester’s stupid nicknames. Dean looked confused for a second, but figured it was something he didn’t need to know, but it wasn’t going to stop him from using the nicknames. ‘Gabriel’ and ‘Castiel’ was too long. 

Castiel pushed the door to his room open, and threw his bag on his bed. He then slumped into his desk and motioned for Dean to sit wherever he likes. Instead Dean moved around Cas’s room, checking out all the vintage posters and photographs covering the walls. Just pictures of normal things, even some really old ones of Dean. Dean was suddenly lost in thought, and missed the large trigonometry book flying at his head. With a grunt from Dean, and an angry look from Cas, the two sat down next to each other and attempted the difficult problems. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Castiel took a sip from the glass of water he’d gotten himself, his other hand carefully juggling the glass for Dean. They’d actually successfully studied for over an hour now, not counting the constant whining from Dean. He almost poured the water all over himself as Gabriel again popped out of no where.   
“Hey, Castiel.” 

Cas gave Gave a disapproving stare. He knew where this was going and he didn’t want it. 

“So are you going to tell him abo-” 

Castiel almost threw the water over his younger brother, but Gabriel shut his mouth in time. Cas gave him another look of disapproval and escaped up to his bedroom. Gabriel knew that Cas was head over heels in love with Dean, which made Cas feel even sicker whenever the two men were in the room together. Gabriel would probably take just about any chance to bring the topic up. Gabriel always made fun of Castiel when he was younger, and now that Dean was back, and better than ever, it was Gabe’s time to shine. He had tried to convince Cas that Dean was bisexual, and it almost got to the point where Cas asked Dean out at fourteen. But Dean was just about the most heterosexual being Castiel had ever met. Memories of Dean’s girlfriend he had brought to the movies Cas and Dean were seeing together, and the other one he brought to Cas’s birthday party. The only thing that comforted Cas was that he seemed to be about the only sustaining relationship Dean held, despite the five year disappearance. All the girls a fourteen year old Dean could have seemed to come and go. 

Cas pondered his thoughts and his feelings, keeping them all hidden behind his poker face. He had mixed feeling about his undying love for the boy, and between his anger for him leaving so long ago. The last hour and a half had almost been fun with Dean, and he remembered why he had fallen for the guy in the first place. His dumb whining, his jokes, his respect, kindness, and the way he looked up with those green ey- ! Castiel stopped himself, the thought of it was dumb. 

Meanwhile, Dean sat on Cas’s bed, he flopped onto the ground and reached at his phone. 4:30, he’d been there for two and a half hours already, and time flew. He looked at his voicemails. He didn’t have many contacts, and he only ever got calls or voicemails from one person anyway. His dad’s phone number read across the screen. Dean’s face faded from the slight smile he had been sporting, to a look of anger. He checked to see if Cas was on his way up before dialing in his passcode. He lifted the phone to his ear. 

“Dean?” 

‘Oh, just Sam.’ Dean thought as he continued listening to the voicemail. The voice of his fourteen year old brother squeaking on the phone. 

“Hey Dean it’s Sam. I just wanted to let you know that Dad’s still looking for you. He doesn’t know I’m using his phone, and I’ll make sure he never does. Dad’s no where near where you are, and it doesn’t look like he’s getting any closer. I hope you’re okay, please call me if you find Cas.” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, and silently thanked his younger brother. He’d have to bring him back candy, or whatever Sam would like. Just as Dean threw his phone across the room, Castiel stepped back in. Dean averted his eyes to the glass of water and jumped up and grabbed it from Cas. 

“Thanks Cas.” 

“Castiel.” 

“No.” 

Castiel breathed out and slumped next to Dean on the ground. The two of them sat side by side. Both staring off into space, and forgetting that they hadn’t seen each other for five years. Neither of them could know what was going through the other’s head. Castiel with his sweating hands as he was inches from the boy he had forbidden himself to love, and Dean, whose guilt had overtaken him for five years and felt the need to tell Castiel the truth all these years. Both of them lost in their thoughts, and confused on what to say next. The world was such a disappointing place, and both of them wanted to make a change in the other. Instead, Castiel stood up. 

“Oh, oh, shit.” He stuttered. “I told my friend that… I’d meet her tonight, it’s her birthday so.”   
The tension suddenly rushed from the room, as Castiel found the excuse to break the silence. Cas mentally thanked his friend for having a birthday, and was almost glad to have an excuse to be away from Dean. 

“Can I come? Is this the same girl who you were friends with ages ago? I’ve got an apartment here so I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Castiel then wanted to punch himself in the face. He forgot Dean had a tendency to dive into anything at anytime. 

“Uh….I guess… It’s Charlie so you know her somewhat…” 

“Great!” 

“Yeah….great…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to write this up,   
> as you can tell,   
> it's boring right now.   
> I promise to have something more interesting happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every two days


End file.
